


Daily Felixing

by SynnnnT



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Romantic Fluff, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-16 14:34:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13055958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SynnnnT/pseuds/SynnnnT
Summary: Daily cute fluffy Changlix for your diabetic needs





	1. Top 10 K-POP betrayals of 2017

"Changbin!" Felix puffs his cheek out, motioning for the edgy boy to reenact the action of endearment he did back in episode 3. Of course, Felix's cuteness will forever be the weakness of Changbin, melting his outer edginess just like the expanding hole in the ozone layer on Earth.  
  
Sighing to himself, Changbin rotates his head in a 360 degree angle making sure that none of the members are in the room to see them being soft like a mushy stool. He closes his eyes and leans towards Felix, only for his lips to meet a foreign, smelly, bean-shaped object rather than the younger boy's soft baby butt cheeks.  
  
Committing the ultimate form of betrayal, Felix shoves a vomit flavoured bean boozled into Changbin's mouth, ruthlessly murdering the older boy. In contrast to the grim situation where Changbin is left gagging on the floor as he's choking on his own breath, Felix giggles cutely to himself like a little child. He waves Changbin a goodbye as he sends the rapper into a coma which would take 10 years away not only from Changbin's life but also Stray Kid's debut.

\----

"Binne~" Felix calls out like it was the most natural thing to do. Accompanied with Felix's wholesome smile, a bright blinding light pierced Changbin's corneas.  
"Hey, now, sun, that's too bright" he covers his now blinded eyes, shielding himself from the rays of sunlight emitting from Felix the man himself.  
"Binnie what's wrong?" he stepped even closer, fatally wounding Changbin by giving the man 3rd degree burns from too much sunlight.


	2. Changbin's Bizzare Adventure (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since Felix invited himself into Changbin's life, Changbin's definition of normal has spiraled into absurdity

Just as Changbin was about to get his beauty rest for the day, he feels an unknown organism slither into his bed. Quickly concluding that the slithering 'thing' is a snake, he called out the first name on his suspect list, "P-PDnim?!?!" Changbin was puzzled as to why the biggest snake, JYP would sneak into his bed.  
  
"Mate it's me" a familiar voice replies back. Felix pokes his head out from the blankets and flashes his sunshine smile at Changbin once again. This causes Changbin's pupils to constrict, as Felix is just too bright for his dark concept.

\----

Finally shooing away the two noisiest members of Stray kids, Felix and Jisung, Changbin could finally allow his ear drums to recover from the day's physical trauma and relax. Changbin retreats back to the closest he could get to the natural habitat of a squid, the bath. As his concept was dark, he could not use Felix's pink bubble bath. Instead, he took out the Bigga Nigga bath bomb he bought at Lush and dumped it into his water as though he was dumping the atomic bomb on Hiroshima back in WW2.  
  
"Don't they know I'm busy spoiling myself" he spat to himself, leaking his saliva into the bathtub. After all, he once read on Daily mail that the enzymes in one's saliva helps assist the cell turnover rate on his skin.  
  
Right as Changbin was about to spew out his second wave of saliva, overworking his salivary glands, both Felix and Jisung explode into his bathroom like fat man and little boy exploding in Nagasaki and Hiroshima.  
  
"Aahhhh!!!!" Changbin demonstrates his vocal range, exposing the secret on who's the true main vocal in Stray kids. In fact, Seo Changbin's voice was so loud that after JYP heard it, he began contemplating on eliminating Woojin next episode as Changbin was a better candidate for the main vocal position than Woojin was.  
  
Admiring the beauty of art before their eyes, both Felix and Jisung could not take their eyes off Changbin's beautiful vocals. Stan talent? Stan Changbin. Those were the only words going through Felix Lee's head.  
  
Desperate to claim Changbin hyung all to himself, Felix pointed his middle finger the opposite direction where Changbin resided. "You check over there, I'll check in here!"  
  
Shooing Jisung away like the old hag in a shoe, Felix digs his hands into Changbin's bath like a claw machine only to come into contact with his........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The yin to his yang.


	3. Magic Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changbin takes a bite at the forbidden apple

“Mirror, mirror on the wall, who’s the fairest of them all?” Felix spun around in his new ugly Christmas sweater in front of the dorm’s mirror, giggling to himself like some lovestruck high school girl.  
  
“Hmm, probably Changbin?” Seungmin replied half-heartedly, oblivious to the fact that Felix was talking to himself not Seungmin.  
  
“Mate what?!” the young Australian could not believe what his dorm mate had just said. It was as though this was the number 1 K-pop betrayal to ever take place in this galaxy, topping Felix’s been boozled prank on Changbin. Even if Felix had not directed his question at Seungmin, he had at least expected the man to support his cute looks, not Changbin’s human/Squidward animorphs. “Why Changbin hyung….” his eyes started to water even more than the scene of his pseudo elimination.  
  
Seungmin did not take his eyes off the Spongebob comic book he was reading. “He looks handsome” he mumbles, flipping back a few pages, “like this!” pointing with his middle finger, Felix could finally understand the complex comparison of handsome Squidward in the comic and his bandmate Changbin.  
  
“I guess they do look similar…” the blonde could not help but agree with Seungmin’s intelligent observation. It was a thought so grand that if the rest of the world were to know of it, Seungmin’s discovery could send the world into a new era. However, no matter how logical it was, Felix was unable to control the flame of jealousy growing within him. He wanted to look better than Changbin hyung….so Changbin hyung would only focus on him.  
  
\----  
Waltzing down to Changbin’s room like a professional ballerina surpassing Myoui Mina’s skill from Twice, Felix poked his cute little fluffy head into the room, checking whether his hyung was there. Laying on Felix’s ex-bed was the target of Felix’s immense jealousy – Seo Changbin.  
  
Just by looking at Changbin’s beautiful form of laying down on his old bed, Felix almost wanted to leap right next to his hyung just to cuddle. But no, today’s mission was different from the usual.  
  
“Umm” he cleared his throat of the vegemite sandwich he had for lunch, an Australian speciality dish exclusive to Felix’s place of origin. “Hyung!”  
  
Changbin’s head made a complete 360 degrees turn towards the source of the noise. “What’s up Felix, whoring for my attention again?” his eyes were still half open, however whether it was due to Changbin being sleepy or whether it was just his resting bitch face is up to speculation.  
  
“Yea—I mean no” the blonde had always been terrible at hiding his emotions. “Hyung I want to share a secret with you”  
  
The lids of Changbin’s eyes opened a little like the blinds of a curtain in the morning welcoming the morning sunshine into the room, symbolising Changbin’s growing interest in Felix’s ‘secret’. He gestured for Felix to take a seat next to him. “What is it?”  
  
Leaping onto the bed like a slimy frog, Felix looked straight into Changbin’s eyes as he continued his story. “This is no ordinary apple” he clawed at Changbin’s hand like an industrial construction car and made the rapper feel his prominent Adam’s apple. “It’s a magical wishing apple”  
  
Raising an eyebrow behind his fringe so high that he began to develop biceps on his forehead, Changbin simply looked at Felix as though he was making a total joke out of himself—which he was in this case. “A wishing apple?”  
  
“Yes! One bite and all your wishes would come true” Felix looked smug as he managed to deliver such a cringeworthy line. He was so proud of it that he specifically stored that line into his long-term memories, so he could write a book about pick up lines.  
  
“I literally have no idea what you’re talking about” Changbin flips over akin to a suffocating fish out of water, facing his back towards Felix. Behind his emotionless façade, Changbin was on the verge of cringing to death from what Felix had just said.  
  
“Hyungggggggggg” Felix invited himself to lay down next to edgelord supreme and wrapped his arms around the boy similar to the cling wrap around the sandwiches sold in his old school canteen. “Make a wish and take a bite! There must be something your little heart desires~”  
  
If Changbin asked Santa Claus for Felix to be quiet and stop annoying him like a summer mosquito, Santa would ask him what colour he wanted his dragon to be. That was the extent of how far Changbin’s wish was.  
  
Sighing out all the air in his body, Changbin’s lungs momentarily collapse, expressing identical symptoms to Infant respiratory distress syndrome. Quickly regaining his momentum, he turns towards Felix once again. “…I wish Felix would shut up for the rest of today” his tone resembled that of Squidward. Felix opened his mouth to respond to the lowkey insult Changbin just threw at him, but before Felix could mouth any words, Changbin gently nibbles on Felix’s Adam’s apple quickly and returns to his nap as though nothing happened.  
  
It was nothing for Changbin, but in Felix’s case, Changbin’s actions literally shocks him to the point where he develops chronic cardiac arrhythmia whenever the edgelord was in his line of sight.  
  
In this story, it’s not Snow white who passes out unconscious, it’s the evil queen.  
  
They lived happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should rename this as "Occasional Felixing" since I'm not posting daily... :(

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bunch of cute Changlix interactions #relationshipgoals


End file.
